


Podfic of Better Than Icecream  by astolat

by verymilkytea



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Podfic, whacky porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymilkytea/pseuds/verymilkytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was a thrice-cursed forked-tongue untrustworthy lying—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Better Than Icecream  by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Than Ice Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251409) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Title: Better Than Ice Cream   
Author: astolat   
Reader: verymilkytea   
Rating: NC-17   
Fandom: Thor   
Pairing: Thor/Loki   
Text:  [here](251409)   
Length: 6 minutes, 5 MB   
Link:  [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ifd5563b5715zcn)  or copypaste http://www.mediafire.com/?ifd5563b5715zcn   
  
Reader Notes: This is dramatised audio porn. What can I say? I really wanted the chance to say the line "Oh! Perhaps I over-lubricated -- and then I slipped..." Can you blame me? So yeah, 6 minutes of nothing but incestuous gay porn. There are sex noises in this (well okay, all my podfics have sex noises in them, but this has ... a lot of sex noises). You've been warned!


End file.
